1. The Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of particle binding compositions useful in soil remediation, particularly those useful in binding soil or other particles in order to inhibit dust formation and erosion. The invention also relates to the manufacture and use of such compositions.
2. The Relevant Technology
Denuding of soil can result from various natural and man-made forces, examples of which include forest fires brush fires, land slides, avalanches, mining, and grading of land (e.g., during the building of roads, bridges, buildings, and other man-made structures). Soil that is devoid of vegetation is vulnerable to erosion, which can be caused by wind and/or water. Erosion can result in long-term ecological damage and can pose a risk to wildlife and humans.
In addition, dirt roads, trails and paths intended for walking or vehicle use can become unstable unless the surface remains well compacted and with a relatively even grade.
In the case of denuded land, one strategy is to plant shrubbery or broadcast plant seeds that can quickly germinate in order to provide a root system that better stabilizes the soil. In addition, plants can also provide a barrier from wind and water, help maintain soil moisture, add organic matter to the soil, and provide food and shelter for animals, insects, microorganisms, and other life forms.
Sometimes, however, simply revegetating land by dropping seeds on denuded land is not effective, especially where the soil is quickly eroded by wind and water before the plants have germinated and become well established, or where the soil is simply too dry to cause seeds to germinate or support newly germinated plants. In some cases, plant matter (such as straw or mulch) is placed on the soil surface in an effort to stabilize soil and/or aid in moisture retention and seed germination. This strategy, though helpful in some cases, is not very effective in stabilizing dry soil from the effects of wind or sudden rain storms since the plant material is generally only loosely placed onto the soil surface. Without intimate mixing of the plant material with the soil being treated, there is little or no mechanical affinity of the soil for the plant material.
Surfaces of dirt roads have been stabilized by the application of chemicals such as tar or oil. While effective in preventing soil erosion, such strategies can cause unsightly scarring of the soil surface and long-term sterility of the underlying soil.
In view of the foregoing, there is therefore an ongoing need to develop improved compositions and methods that can be employed in order to bind and stabilize soil and other particles in order to, e.g., prevent erosion, facilitate revegetation of soil, and/or provide a more stable soil surface.